


The Flow of Water

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Gen, Oblivious, Omorashi, Omovember, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: As he was waiting for Rose to fall asleep, he wished the waterfall out of existanceThe sound was driving him insane.The Doctor and Rose visit a nice and peaceful planet for once. Of course, it doesn't quite go as planned.
Series: Omovember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Flow of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sick, and this is terrible.  
I wanted to go into a bit more detail but meh  
tbh I might go back to some omovember fics later and change them. I don't think anyone will scream at me if I do
> 
> **edit(23/09/2020): It has been edited.**
> 
> ** **prompt: Tortured by the Sound of Running Water****

The Doctor got out of the TARDIS following Rose.

He heard the gasp of wow coming from his companion just before he saw the view itself. They were above a huge lake in the middle of a forest. Next to them was the waterfall that was ending up into the lake.

He hid a frown at that, he hoped that they wouldn't be here for a very long time. The waterfall was teasing his bladder a bit, which was fuller than it should've been because he didn't void it during the night before.

He had gone to sleep last night, without feeling any need to pee, but he had woken up with a need that was a few hours old. Which happened on occasion, he normally would just go after getting out of bed and it wasn't a problem at all.

However, this time he slept late as well and woke up to Rose knocking on his door, making the Time Lord jump out of bed quickly getting dressed and opening the door pretending as if he had just been working in his room.

Not that Rose believed him, she just fixed his bed hair and just tugged him to the kitchen for breakfast.

He had noticed the state of his bladder while he was sipping his water, but hadn't been able to figure out an excuse to take care of it.

So here he was, he would be fine though, he could easily hold it till the night again, and he had purposely chosen the safest place they could go to, which increased the chances of them not having to stay overnight. Thankfully he hadn't promised anything to Rose before.

He probably should've thought about the waterfall, but he could deal with the constant reminder of his bladder's fullness.

Rose had walked to the river and pointed out a pink and purple flower. “What's that?”

“A flower.” He dead-panned, earning him a glare, before actually answering. “That's a Buzorian lily. Native to this planet and actually pretty rare.”

“Could we get it?” Rose asked excitedly.

“Yes, they are perfectly safe, but how are we going to.” He stopped as Rose jumped across some rocks on the river. “get it.”

He mentally sighed, before quickly following Rose over the same stones.

The Doctor helped to dig out the flower.

“How about we go back to the TARDIS and find a place for it?” He suggested as they got it out.

Rose nodded before they both turned back to the river to cross it again.

Only to see one of the stones they originally used to get at this side smashed away by another stone that was in the water.

Walking up and down the river they couldn't find anything that could reliable help them get back across.

Rose turned to the Time Lord. “Now what?”

“I suppose we can walk around the lake.” He answered with a sigh.

* * *

"You know Doctor. I love travelling with you and all. But there is one thing that really annoys me." Rose remarked as they were walking down the lake around the lake. A few hours after they had originally landed on the planet.

Glancing sideways at her The Doctor asked. "Which is?"

"You never take us to a planet that actually has toilets." She grumbled.

He contemplated this for a moment. "Most planets we've visited had some form of toilet."

"I meant proper toilets." She rolled her eyes.

The Time Lord frowned at this. "All those toilets are technically proper, at the places we were. They're just not what you're used to." He said turning on his lecture mode.

"Would it kill you to take us to planets that have normal toilets?"

"Now listen here Rose Tyler, you can't just roam the universe and expect to get all the comforts you're used to." This was an old argument they'd had ever since the beginning of travelling together, back when he had still been all ears and leather. "If you want everything to be the same you should've stayed in London."

Rose huffed. "That's easy for you to say. You don't need them."

He decided against commenting on that because right that moment he'd quite like one of those comforts.

The same one she most likely wanted, now he thought about it.

"Do you need us to stop?" He asked instead.

Instead of answering him verbally, she grumbled before turning away from him, creating more distance between the two of them.

Recognizing what she was doing he stopped walking and turned the other way, giving her the privacy to do her business.

As he was waiting for his companion he surreptitiously sneaked his hand down to give himself a quick squeeze, hoping to soothe his bladder a bit.

* * *

The Doctor looked at Rose as she turned around in the sleeping bag he had given her. They had decided to call it a day as it was turning dark. They were about halfway past the lake, so they would probably be back to the TARDIS tomorrow. As it had started to turn dark they had found a small cave on their journey and decided to just put camp up there.

The Time Lord wished the waterfall out of existence, it had been constantly reminding him of his, by now urgent, need to pee.

He was waiting until he was sure that Rose was sleeping before he could pop out and take care of his bladder.

The flower that had gotten them in trouble, to begin with, was leaning against one of the walls. They had still taken it with them, it would survive to be out of the ground for a long time.

The Doctor glanced at Rose, whose breathing had settled down into a pattern that indicated that she finally was fast asleep.

He quietly, but quickly, stood up and left the cave.

The Time Lord gasped slightly and reflectively put his hand between his legs as his bladder was getting a bit impatient at the prospect of relief.

He walked away from the cave a bit before choosing a nice tree he could water.

The Doctor fumbled with his fly, still trying to ignore the sound of the waterfall, which was not helping him in holding his overfull bladder.

He had to grab himself after his button gave way, to prevent himself from leaking. He let out a small sigh before lowering his zipper and finally pulling himself out of his boxers.

The Time Lord let out a sigh of relief as he finally relaxed his overworked muscles, he was careful not make too much noise, or he risked waking Rose. 

Really though the zombie apocalypse could happen, and she'd still sleep through it peacefully.

After what felt like forever he was finally empty, he put everything back in his trousers and zipped them back up, feeling a lot better.

Rose was still sleeping when he got back to the cave, so he just sat down against the wall across from her. Prepared to entertain himself with his thoughts for the rest of the night.

The walk back to the TARDIS was a lot friendlier to him than it had been the day before, for obvious reasons.


End file.
